


and lover (be good to me)

by sporadichearttcollector



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Like, andrew gets hit on in a bathroom, because i cant write anything else, its a lil steamy a lot fluff, the entire last half is just soft as hell, what else do you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadichearttcollector/pseuds/sporadichearttcollector
Summary: This has the potential to be hilarious, Andrew thinks. That is the only reason Generic Twink doesn’t already have a knife in his gut.





	and lover (be good to me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/gifts).



> for ollie, who is my #1 hype person, gave the best witty comments, and edited this fucker, as well as giving me the idea in the first place.
> 
> again, my global issues class is the most boring thing in the world so this happened instead of paying attention to the lecture.
> 
> thanks hozier for writing quality lyrics that ollie suggested for my title

          “I’ll only be a minute,” Neil murmurs as Andrew follows him into the bathroom and hops onto the counter by the sink. Ever since Neil disappeared from the Binghampton game two months ago, he and Andrew have barely been separated for more than a few minutes. Residual issues from the traumatizing two days leaving them with what he is sure Bee would call a bad case of separation anxiety. Andrew would tell her he doesn’t need anything.

          Andrew watches Neil disappear into the stall before pursing his lips and grudgingly stamping down on the thought. It would be a bold-faced told lie, and a bad one at that. Andrew had accepted it,  — kneeling on the carpet in a shitty motel with a handful of fabric, Neil bandaged and bruised in front of him — that there was no coming back from  _ this _ . That Neil was a permanent fixture in his life, that he absolutely  _ needed _ Neil.

          Andrew isn’t one to try and predict the future, however he is nothing but certain that Neil will be a part of his. 

          The bathroom door swings open, and Andrew believes in regret for the two seconds it takes him to silently curse his past self for not locking the fucking thing, allowing some tall, boring looking brunette to walk in. 

          “Hey!” Generic-twink-Andrew-can-recognize-if-he-squints says brightly. “You’re Andrew Minyard, right? We have crime analysis together. Aren’t you on the exy team?” Andrew very slowly looks down to the obnoxious orange jersey he is forced to wear on game days that says, ‘PSU EXY’ in big blocky letters on the front, with ‘MINYARD’ and ‘03’ on the back. 

          “Astute observation,” he replies blankly. Generic Twink gives a bubbly laugh and leans his hip against the counter just a few feet from where Andrew is sitting. _Am I really being chatted up in a bathroom?_ Andrew wonders. He hears vague bathroom noises from one of the stalls, and is suddenly hit with the fact that not only is some guy hitting on him in the fucking men’s room, but he is doing it while ~~Andrew’s boyfriend~~ ~~friend~~ ~~long term booty call~~ fucking _Neil_ is taking a piss or something five feet away. 

_           This has the potential to be hilarious, _ Andrew thinks. That is the only reason Generic Twink doesn’t already have a knife in his gut.

          “I sit in front of you in class, I think.” GT says, fluttering his eyelashes and not-so-subtly checking Andrew out. “You always have  _ such _ analytical input for the class discussions.” Andrew hums, which is apparently enough for GT to continue babbling about how impressive he finds Andrew. “I’m Garrett, by the way,” he says after seemingly taking a pause to  _ breathe _ . “You know, I’ve never had any interest in Exy but I might come see one if you’re playing.” His tone makes it sounds like it's all very flattering. Andrew's newfound want to bash his head into the grubby sinks has all but increased tenfold.

          “I’m playing tonight,” Andrew says, inwardly snickering at the look that must be on Neil’s face right now. “It’s free for students.” Garrett-by-the-way leans towards him, leaning on an arm placed strategically close to Andrew’s leg. Andrew decides to continue thinking of him as Generic Twink.

          “Is it?” GT practically purrs. He moves as if to touch Andrew, and Andrew tenses, but the tell-tale flush sounds from the stall Neil has been inhabiting and GT leans back a bit, disappointment obvious on his face. Pretty auburn curls and icy blue eyes enter Andrew’s vision, and he quirks an eyebrow at Neil, who just rolls his eyes and makes eye contact with GT. 

          “Move.” Andrew has never known Neil to be polite, but usually it takes more to get Neil riled up enough to be rude to some stranger. It makes Andrew almost laugh to think that Neil’s getting pissy over some guy chatting Andrew up. Andrew finds it hilarious that the dumbass is even trying, in a restroom of all places. Generic Twink takes great offense to this, but still moves out of the way by stepping towards Andrew, so that Neil can wash his hands. 

          “I know it’s a bit forward,” GT says, pursing his lips. “But could I get your number?” 

          Neil jerkily turns the water off, and stalks around GT to the paper towel dispenser right next to Andrew. Just to be an asshole, Andrew actually pulls out his phone and replies to a text, before sticking it back in his pocket. He sees how flushed Neil’s face is, how dilated his pupils, and has a pretty good idea what is about to occur.

          “I don’t have a phone,” Andrew says, shifting his attention to Neil as well as his body, so when Neil steps towards him, he easily comes to stand between Andrew’s legs, hips bracketed by Andrews thighs.

          “Yes or no?” Neil murmurs, and Andrew gives him an amused nod.

          Neil leans forwards, sliding his arms around Andrew’s waist and tugging him closer, and kissing him very soundly on the mouth. Andrew hooks his ankles around Neil’s back, while one of his hands makes a home in Neil’s mess of curls. His other hand glides up Neil’s side and around to the back of Neil’s hoodie before fisting the fabric tight. Neil hums quietly and licks into Andrew’s mouth, happily rubbing a thumb along the strip of bare skin on Andrew’s back where his jersey has ridden up. 

          And if Andrew tightens his legs around Neil’s waist a bit for that, he knows Neil won’t tell. 

          As per usual, kissing Neil send sparks of heat across Andrew’s skin at every point of contact. The soft press of his tongue is nearly unbearable. Somehow, Andrew bears it. He scratches his nails across Neil’s scalp, leisurely twisting the locks of hair around his fingers, and pressing closer at the tiny moans he swallows straight from Neil’s mouth, sparks flying down his spine at every filthy brush of Neil’s tongue.

          Neil lets out a soft noise of surprise when Andrew nips at his lip and begins his own slow, thorough ravishing of Neil’s pretty mouth.

          Generic Twink apparently can’t take a hint and squawks a noise of disbelief and outrage from his place two feet away. Andrew honestly doesn’t think it is humanly possible to give less of a shit. Neil pulls away just enough to growl, “Make him  _ leave _ ,” before he brings his lips — and God, his  _ teeth _ — to Andrew’s neck, drawing a startled keen from Andrew. 

          Andrew’s grip in Neil’s hair tightens, as does Andrew’s pants.

          “You heard him,” Andrew says to GT, too turned on and distracted to bother disguising how wrecked his voice is, how wrecked  _ he  _ is from every bite and suck of Neil’s horrible, wonderful,  _ terrible _ mouth. “Begone.” 

          GT splutters indignantly but ultimately grabs his shit and leaves. Neil reaches a hand behind himself and blindly turns the lock on the door as quickly as possible before bringing it back to Andrew. Andrew hesitates for a moment before reaching back and pushing Neil’s hand farther up his shirt. 

          Neil pulls away, to Andrew’s heavy disappointment, and arches an eyebrow.

          “It’s a yes, idiot.” Andrew’s irritation manifests in a sharp, insistent tug to Neil’s hair. “Above the waist, and only for now, but it’s a yes.” 

          “Are you sure?” Neil asks, not moving his hand at all despite the clear desire written all over his body. Andrew doesn’t bother denying the rush of affection that flows through him at Neil’s absolute refusal to do anything Andrew doesn’t want a hundred percent.

          “I don’t lie. If I say it’s a yes, it’s a yes.” Andrew bites the inside of his cheek, debating silently, before throwing himself off the edge. “I trust you. You’ll stop if I tell you to.”

          “I will,” Neil confirms, hesitantly sliding his hand softly up and down the ridges of Andrew’s nobbly spine.

          “That feels nice,” Andrew whispers, breathing deeply and tugging Neil’s head back to its previous place at Andrew’s neck. He feels the barest brush of Neil’s lips and shivers. “So does that.” Neil continues with sweetly placed kisses and gentle presses of his hand on Andrew’s back, and adoring words breathed into his neck, turning the whole affair into something delicate, and undeniably fond. Andrew can hardly catch a breath with how tight his chest feels, the gentle ministrations almost too much. He feels like he might burst.

_           The team would shit themselves if they saw this, _ Andrew thinks wryly.

          “I think I would be okay with doing this again,” Andrew says softly, when someone bangs on the door twenty minutes — and four tenderly placed hickeys later — and breaks the two apart. 

_           I liked letting you touch me so intimately,  _ Andrew means.

          “Me too,” Neil says. 

_           I liked touching you like that, _ Neil means.

          Later, when no less than the five of his teammates comment on the dark marks littering his neck, Andrew utilizes his perfect recall to relive the gentle moments they had shared and thinks it might be worth all the irritating cooing from Nicky, and the furious looks from Aaron.

          He’ll just have to get Neil back after the game. 

**Author's Note:**

> ive only been to one college and i only use the unisex bathrooms so idk if normal restrooms have locks you can turn or what but yknow fuck it
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://sporadichearttcollector.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
